Treated So Wrong Let Me Make It Right
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Something is seriously up with Madison can Brian Haner figure it out before something bad happens to her?


I slammed my locker shut and turned to lean on it while waiting for my friend Amanda to finish in hers.

"TGIF." She said finally closing her locker. " Are you going to Matt's for the boys band practice?"

"No I can't my mom wants me to come home after school."

"Why? It's Friday."

"I guess it's so she doesn't have to be left alone with that monster she calls a husband."

"Your step father's still that bad huh?"

"Yeah, even with the counseling he hasn't changed any."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?"

"I think she's afraid of what will happen if she does, I know I am."

Just then Amanda was tackled from behind by her boyfriend Jimmy.

"Hey sugarplum ready to go to Matt's? He said kissing her.

"I sure am... did you just call me sugarplum?"

"Uhm... no."

The rest of the group came walking over.

"Hey Maddy." Brian said tackling me into a hug.

"Hey B. What's up?"

"Nothing you coming to Matt's?"

"No I gotta go home." He frowned.

Brian was one of my best friends, I was also in love with him but too afraid to admit it, so I just settled with being his friend. He was the only other person besides Amanda who knew what my step father did to my mom and I.

"Do you really?" He asked as we started walking outside to the parking lot.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Alright, but you know I'm just a phone call away if you need anything."

"Yeah Brian I know." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Maddy, you want a ride home?" Lex asked. She was tightly tucked under Matt's arm.

"No it's ok I'll walk. It's only a couple blocks and you guys live in the opposite direction."I said. I was in no rush to get home.

"You sure? It's no problem." Matt said.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll see you guys later." I hugged everyone goodbye and started walking.

The boys passed by me to leave the parking lot and Johnny yelled something about me having a hot ass.

"Shut up short shit." I yelled laughing.

I walked slowly, trying to take my time but all too soon I was turning the front door knob and opening the door. I dropped my backpack by the stairs and went into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table.

"Hi mom." I said getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Hi honey how was school?"

"Sucked as usual. How was your day?"

"Not too bad. I went shopping, we're having spaghetti for dinner."

"Awesome."

We both froze as the front door opened and we heard keys drop onto the table by the door. The TV turned on.

"Well that's my cue to scoot. I'll be in my room."

"Ok honey." She had a sad look on her face. I kissed her on the cheek and turned to go head up to my room, but when I turned around I spun around into John.

"Get out of my way bitch." He pushed me so hard I stumbled. I turned around about to say something but decided not to against my better judgment. I watched him through slitted eyes as he took a beer out of the fridge. "What?" He barked at me when he noticed I was watching him. I scoffed.

"Nothing."

"Damn right nothing. You are so lucky I'm letting you live here." I just turned and headed upstairs. I could still hear him yelling at my mom about teaching me about respect and appreciation for my betters.

I unlocked the door to my room. I had to put a deadbolt lock on my door cause John had been stealing my jewelery and valuables to pawn for beer money. He wasn't too happy about that and I paid for it with my own blood. I was wearing long sleeve shirts for two weeks. This is also when Brian found out. He waited till we were alone before he asked me about the shirts.

Flash Back

"What's going on Maddy?" He asked catching me by surprise.

"What's going on with what?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"It's over ninety degrees outside. Why are you wearing long sleeved shirts under a tshirt no less?"

"I don't know cause I feel like it."

"You felt like it for almost the past two weeks? Maddy we've known each other for how long? I can tell something's wrong, please just tell me." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Brian I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm afraid of what you'll do."

"What I'll do?"

"Yeah I don't want you getting hurt or anything like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind I gotta go." I said standing to leave.

"Wait a minute get back here." He grabbed my upper arm, right on the giant bruise that was there.

"Ow, fuck." I said ripping my arm from his grip.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok it's not your fault." I said crying. I pushed the sleeves back gently knowing that I had been caught. Brian's eyes went wide. I pulled up my shirt to show the bruises on my ribs and lower back. He pulled me into a hug.

"Who did this to you?" I didn't answer. "Maddy who did it?"

"That piece of shit step father of mine."

"I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna fucking kill him." His felt his arms release and I gripped him tighter so he couldn't go.

"Brian no, please you can't."

"Why not Maddy look at yourself."

"I know Brian but he's a lot bigger than you and stronger too especially when's he's drunk. I don't want you getting hurt." I hugged him tighter if that was at all possible. " Please Brain please promise me you won't do anything. Besides he's having counseling." Brian sighed.

"Fine Maddy but if it happens again he's a fucking dead man you hear me?" I nodded. He lifted my head up with his hand and kissed me on the forehead. "Come on I'll walk you home." He grabbed his hoodie and put it on. I looked at him at funny. "So you don't look like the only crazy person walking down the street." I laughed. He was so sweet.

Normal POV

How I wished I was at Matt's right now. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks. I walked over and turned on the TV, put Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas in the dvd player, and went and laid down on the bed.

The movie had just finished when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw it was Amanda.

"Hey Amanda."

"Hey Maddy."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just checking up on ya."

"Oh well I just finished watching Fear and Loathing."

"I love that movie."

"I know it's so good and no matter how many times you watch it you never understand it."

"I know."

"How's practice going?"

"It's going good, the boys are on a cigarette break." I heard someone yell in the background. "Okay." I heard Amanda say to whoever yelled. "Brian wants me to tell you he misses you."

"Aw I miss him too."

"And Johnny wants me to tell you that you have a hot ass." I laughed.

"Tell the midget I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him." She laughed and repeated what I said to him.

"He said he might enjoy that." I laughed.

"I'm sure he would." Suddenly I heard a shouting coming from downstairs. "Amanda I'm gonna have to call you back. There's something going on."

"Ok Maddy call me if you need anything."

"Will do talk to ya later. Bye."

"Bye."

I stood and tossed the phone on the bed. I opened the bedroom door and slowly descended the steps. The shouting was coming from the kitchen. I caught something about "fucking spaghetti". I came around the corner into the kitchen in time to see John backhand my mom into the fridge. She hit hard, slid down and didn't move. I was certain she was unconscious. I then noticed he had a big kitchen knife in his hand. I tried to back up quietly but he noticed me. I turned to run but caught me by the arm and spun me around into the wall. He put his big arm across my chest so I was pinned and his face was mere inches from mine. He breath reeked of alcohol.

"You better keep your mouth shut about what you just saw." He said putting the knife dangerously close to my face. He shortened the distance between our faces. "Or anything you're about to see." He tried kissing me, but I used all my strength and pushed him off me.

"No!" I yelled.

"No?" He yelled angrily. I saw that my only hope was to head for the door.

"No." I yelled again and bolted past him to get to the door. He slashed at me with the knife and caught me in the bicep leaving a deep long cut all the way down to my tricep . I yanked the door open and bolted out. I took off running down the street. John did not follow me.

I stopped once I got up to the top of the street to examine my cut. It looked bad there was a lot of blood but there was no spurting so I knew he had missed the artery, but I had to get help for myself and my mother so I wrapped my hand around the wound and ran the seven blocks, barefoot, to Matt's house.

Once I got there I saw everyone's cars were still there. I flew up the steps of the porch and suddenly got dizzy. I shook it off and pounded the door. My feet were burning from the pavement. They got rubbed raw.

"Come on someone answer." I said hoping they'd hear the door from the basement. A moment later Johnny answered the door.

"Hey Maddy, I thought you weren't comin...oh my god."

"Johnny please I need help." I said grabbing his shoulders to steady myself as I tried to shake off the dizzying sensation but to no avail. My legs buckled but Johnny caught me. I didn't go unconscious.

"Shit! Matt! Brian! Guys! Help!" Johnny screamed in a pure panicked tone. He picked me up and laid me on the couch. A few seconds later foot steps came pounding up the stairs.

"Johnny what the hell's going on?" Matt asked. "Oh fuck."

"What happened?" Brian asked coming up behind Matt. " Fuck, Maddy." He ran to my side. "Matt call an ambulance. Johnny go get me a towel."

"My mom." I said weakly. "My mom needs an ambulance and send the police too."

"Alright don't worry Maddy everything will be alright." He said gently caressing my face." Matt send an ambulance to Maddy's house too and the cops." Matt nods while talking to the dispatch operator. Johnny came back with the towel.

"Here Brian." He handed it to him. Brian wrapped the towel around my arm and put pressure on it to stop the blood.

"I'm sorry I'm bleeding all over the fucking place." I said lowly to Brian. He gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I felt myself blacking out. " Hey no." He gently tapped my face. "Come on Maddy stay with me." By this time the rest of the group had come up and Johnny was filling em in.

"Bri I don't know if I can." I said almost out again.

"Yes you can. Talk to me tell me what happened."

"I heard shouting and went to go see what was going on and I saw him backhand her into the fridge and she's unconscious. He saw me and threatened me with a knife and he tried to kiss me..."

"He tried to kiss you?" Brian asked surprised cutting me off. I nodded.

"Yeah but I pushed him off and I went for the door and he got me with the knife. Then I ran to Matt's and now here I am lying on a couch bleeding." I said in broken bits and pieces.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Brian went to get up but I grabbed his sleeve with what little strength I had.

"Brian please don't leave me I'm scared." I begged and he nodded and sat back down.

"Don't be afraid everything's going to be fine." I nodded.

"The ambulance is here." Matt said. That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I opened my eyes slightly, there was an annoying beeping sound. I opened my eyes all the way and realized I was in a hospital bed with a blood drip in my arm. I looked around the room and I saw that Brian was asleep in a chair by the window. I was about to wake him but my mom came in.

"Hi honey." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. My arm hurts."

"Yes well it took forty stitches to close the wound."

"Wow that's a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine. Just a bump on the head. I can go home anytime I want."

"That's good. When can I?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh great. What happened to John?"

"He was arrested and right now his ass is sitting in jail cause I'm not bailing him out. I'm also divorcing him and getting a restraining order."

"Good."

"I'm so sorry honey. I don't know why I stayed with him for so long."

"I think it's cause you were afraid of what would happen if you left him. Even I was afraid of what would happen." She nodded and looked like she was about to cry. "Mom look at me everything's going to be fine. He's never gonna lay a hand on us again." She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Can you ever forgive me honey?"

"Of course mom. I don't blame you at all. Hey, how long's Brian been here?"

"All night. I sent everyone else home but he refused to go." I smiled.

"Yeah that's Brian alright stubborn as hell."

As if on cue he woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said as he stretched.

"Hey. How ya feeling?"

"Fine except my arms killing me. Hey mom could I have a moment alone with Brian?"

"Of course. I think I'm actually gonna head home for bit and get some sleep. I'll be back later."

"Ok mom see you later." She kissed my forehead.

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

Brian got up from the chair and came and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks for not leaving me last night."

"You're welcome."

"I was so freakin scared."

"I know I was too."

"You were? But your Brian Haner. Mr. not afraid of anything."

"Well I was last night. I was so afraid I was going to lose the girl I love." He quickly covered his mouth with hand and had an oh shit look on his face.

"What?" I asked with a smile slowly spreading across my face. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Come here Brian." I knew what I had heard. "Come here closer." He moved closer on the bed. "Come here I wanna whisper something to you."

"Why? We're alone."

"Would you just come here?" He brought his face close to mine. I grabbed his head using my one good arm and kissed him on the mouth. I think he was a little shocked at first but he gave in and kissed me back. "I love you." I said when we separated.

"I love you too." He said he pecked my lips. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Me too."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Absolutely."


End file.
